ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirates of the Caribbean 2: The Chest of the Abyss
Pirates 2: Into the Abyss is a 2018 swashbuckler fantasy action adventure film, which is a remake of the 2006 film Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and sequel to the 2016 film Pirates of the Caribbean . The film stars Robert Downey Jr., Henry Cavill, Rosamund Pike and Liam Neeson amongst others, was directed by Martin Campbell with music by James Horner. It was followed by a sequel, Pirates of the Caribbean 3: The Darkest Hour. '' On the wedding day of Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company arrives in Port Royale with arrest warrants for them as they assisted a pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, in escaping execution a year previously. Elizabeth is imprisoned, but Will is offered a deal by Beckett; he and Elizabeth will be pardoned if Will can track down Jack Sparrow and retrieve a special key for him. Beckett does not reveal what he wants the key for, but Will agrees and sets off to find Jack. Meanwhile, Jack and his crew are having a celebration on board the Black Pearl when Jack heads down to the brig to get some more rum. Here, he is reunited with Bootstrap Bill, a former shipmate and Will's father. Bootstrap reveals that in order to escape from his seabed prison, he joined the cursed crew of Davy Jones. The origin of the Black Pearl is also revealed; years ago, it sank to the depths, but Jack struck a deal with Jones that Jones would retrieve it and Jack would captain it for thirteen years before he would join Jones' crew. Now, time's ''up and it's time for Jack to pay his debt. Jack panics and orders his crew to find land as Jones cannot set foot there and he will be safe for a short amount of time. Back in Port Royale, Elizabeth's father, Governor Weatherby Swann, breaks her out of prison and tries to put her on a ship so that she can escape. However, they are caught by Beckett's men and his vicious right-hand man, Mercer, kills the ship's captain in cold blood. While Governor Swann is arrested, Elizabeth manages to escape and pursues Will. The Black Pearl lands on the island of Pelegosto, where the crew are captured by the cannibalistic natives. However, they mistake Jack for a god and begin to worship him while keeping his crew imprisoned. Will sails by and spots the Pearl so he too lands on the island, where he runs afoul of the natives and is chased across the island. He eventually runs into the camp and finds Jack, so is "thrilled" to see him. The cannibals decide to cook and eat Will as a toast to Jack, so the crew quickly hatch an escape plan and flee the island on the Pearl. Meanwhile, former cursed pirates Pintel and his nephew Raggeti are shown to have escaped prision by foiling the prison dog. The two notices that the Black Pearl is landed on Pelogosto, and plans to take the ship, however Willo, Monty and the rest of the crew is running away from the cannibals, as well with Jack, far behind. All of the crew sail the ship and escape, along with the now loyal Pintel and Raggeti. The crew decide to visit Jack's old flame, Tia Dalma, a voodoo priestess., in an swamp located in a far island. There, Will gives her a drawing of the key he is looking for; she reveals that it is the key to the Dead Man's Chest. The chest contains the heart of Davy Jones. Tia Dalma tells them the current location of the Flying Dutchman, Jones' ship. Will wonders why they would go after the ship, and Tia Dalma tells him that Jones keeps the key on his person at all times. Without the key, they cannot open the chest, which is found on the Isla Cruces. The Black Pearl finds a shipwreck and Will goes to investigate, when suddenly the Flying Dutchman bursts out of the water. Will is taken prisoner and meets his father, Bootstrap. Jones confronts Jack, and offers him a deal; if Jack can bring him one hundred souls in 3 days, Jones will release him of his debt. Jack agrees, but is forced to leave Will behind. He sets sail for Tortuga to recruit new crew members. In the Flying Dutchman, Will mets with Bootstrap, who hew reveals to be his father. Meanwhile, Elizabeth stows away on the Edinburgh Trader, a merchant ship, which also stops at Tortuga. At a tavern, she finds Jack and learns that he is recruiting. They also encounter James Norrington, Elizabeth's former fiancé, who is now a drunkard. Norrington reveals that he was disgraced when his ship became caught in a hurricane and he lost his ship and crew. With nothing to lose, Norrington decides to join the crew of the Black Pearl. Back on the Flying Dutchman, Bootstrap decides to help Will escape and steal the key. They wait until Jones falls asleep and Will retrieves it. He then escapes in a rowboat and is picked up by the Edinburgh Trader. When Jones realizes what has happened, Jones unleashes his pet, the Kraken, and sends it to destroy the Edinburgh Trader while forcing Bootstrap to watch. The Kraken ravages the Trader but Will manages to escape. Jones has any other survivors rounded up and executed before having Bootstrap thrown into the cells. Knowing that Jack is after the heart, Jones sets sail for the location of the Dead Man's Chest. Soon, all parties; the crew of the Flying Dutchman, the crew of the Black Pearl and Will, arrive on Isla Cruces. Will and Elizabeth are finally reunited and they dig up the Chest. However, the situation soon devolves into a three-way duel between Jack, Will and Norrington, who all want the heart for different reasons. Elizabeth and the rest of the Pearl's crew are then attacked by Jones' men and a fight ensues. In the confusion, Jack puts the heart into a a jar and fills it with dirt to hide it. The crew of the Dutchman then steal the Chest, thinking it contains the heart, while Norrington seemingly sacrifices himself by leading them on a wild chase, allowing the crew of the Pearl to get off the island. However, once back on the ship, Jones summons the Kraken and sends it after the Pearl. In the chaos, Jack smashes the jar open to find the heart missing. The Kraken lays waste to the ship and drags several crew men to their deaths. Jack, realizing that he recruited these men and sent them to their deaths, blows up a net full of gunpowder, wounding the Kraken and giving the crew enough time for escape. Only once they are all on board the life boats do they realize that Jack is still on board. Jack takes control of the ship and rams it into the Kraken, managing to impale the beast. With it's death throes, the creature manages to pull the Black Pearl into the depths. Jones is glad, but notes that something feels wrong and orders that the Chest be opened, where he finds that it is empty. Back in Port Royale, Norrington enters Beckett's office and drops the heart onto his desk. The mourning crew return to Tia Dalma, who tells them that Jack is now in Davy Jones' Locker. She asks the crew how far they would be willing to go to get him back, and they all agree that they'll do whatever it takes. Tia Dalma then announces that they'll need a captain who knows the seas; enter the man who they think have died one-year before; Hector Barbossa. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Jack Sparrow *Henry Cavill as Will Turner *Rosamund Pike as Elizabeth Swann *Liam Neeson as Davy Jones *Hugo Weaving as 'Bootstrap' Bill Turner *Timothy Dalton as Weatherby Swann *Joseph Fiennes as James Norrington *Alfred Molina as Joshamee Gibbs *Peter Dinklage as Marty *Alice Braga as Anamaria *Ian McKellen as Cotton *Thomas Sangster as Raggetti *Timothy Spall as Pintel *Christopher Lee as Very Old Man *Thandie Newton as Tia Dalma *Toby Jones as Lord Cutter Beckett *Simon Pegg and Nick Frost as Murtogg and Mullroy *Michael Caine as Wyvern *Doug Jones as Maccus *Andy Serkis as Koleniko *Ray Park as Hadras Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Remakes Category:Live-action films Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Action/Adventure Category:Articles by Yan Silva Galan